legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Black Demons
The Artificial Black Demons, also dubbed as Reactors; literally meaning "Test Subject" (also referred to as "Reactor class") refers to any human that has consumed or infected the blood of the red demon, Noro. Those who are compatible gain new powers and have their strength greatly increased while slowly losing traces of their humanity and becoming full demons with hearts of humans. They were to ultimately help the STAR LABS of United States of America to rise to power during the final days of World War III at the timeline of the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. They fall into two categories: ''Old Generation The Old Generation were among Mina Harker's first creations. During the recovery of Black Demons' corpses, hundreds of crows were found to have died after feasting on the demon's flesh. Among them were crows that had consumed the flesh and lived, only to mutate into monstrous forms. Mina determined that the flesh and blood of the Black Demons could transform living beings and draw out immense power and so began experimenting on citizens Sleepy Hollow. The citizens that underwent these experiments were bestowed the powers of the Black Demons while still retaining their own powers, but were consequently transformed into mindless, grotesque monsters. Despite the experiment yielding incredibly powerful "unified beings", the Old Generation were considered a failure due to being "wild and difficult to control." New Generations The New Generations were the result of experimentation with the demonic blood on Brazilians. The Brazilians that were compatible with the blood had their power greatly increased, while those that were incompatible experienced a violent death as their bodies rejected the blood and exploded. The sudden appearance of the New Generation caused a power imbalance between STAR LABS and Ratatoskr while also giving rise to suspicion within the ranks of the Global Pact Defense. Unlike their predecessors, the New Generation maintained their human form but could be identified by their characteristic black eyes that gave them the appearance of being possessed. While not nearly as powerful as the Old Generation, they were much easier to control and retained their sanity. A notable side effect of consuming the demon's blood was a loss of empathy and increased belligerence. This inherent hostility could be observed in many of the New Generation. Further experiments on the black demon's corpse resulted in the "deciphering of parts of dark magic", giving Mina demonic magic. This power allowed Mina to forcefully transform the New Generation in Brazil into demonic monsters, making them virtually indistinguishable from their precursors; thus starting the Purge by the own hands of Mina Harker. Trivia *The practice of the current citizens ingesting demon blood in order to enhance their powers (being forced or not by STAR LABS) was based in Grey Wardens drinking Darkspawn blood in the RPG series ''Dragon Age. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Creations of Science Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Creations Category:Tragic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Public Enemies Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Destroyers Category:Races Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Minion Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Ferals Category:Brutes Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:STAR LABS Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline